Zulf's Pipe
"Seems the only thing the Calamity saved for Zulf was his smoking pipe." Zulf's Pipe is a memento that leads to Who Knows Where. This level reveals the Kid's past over 20 waves of Windbags and Security Turrets. Unlocked after completing Cinderbrick Fort. Description "A well-crafted tube of glass and metal. This particular variety is hard to find in Caelondia, but is said to be popular among the Ura people." Gameplay The Pipe level is a square playing field surrounded by destructible scenery, with three Sky Bridges around the perimeter. A statue featuring the City Crest stands in the center, providing minimal cover from turret fire. The ground will not fall under the Kid's feet, but holes can be made by large Gasfellas. Defeated enemies do not drop XP or Fragments. However, tonics fall liberally between waves, and can be hoarded for XP -- though if the Kid has invoked Roathus, no tonics will appear. The player can earn up to 1000 XP and 500 Fragments over 20 waves of enemies. There is an additional reward of 500 XP and 300 Fragments for successfully clearing the level. This is discounting any XP/Fragment boost(s) from invoked Gods. Enemies *Windbags *Security Turrets *Mechanical Pyth Recommended Weapons *Brusher's Pike *Army Carbine Transcript "The past catches up with the Kid. Hardly had a moment's rest since all this started. Fair to say he's lived a hard life, supposin' what he says in his sleep ain't no lie. He never knew his old man, but he had his momma to take care of. Frail thing, with pure white hair like his. Havin' his momma's hair did the Kid no favors when he was growin' up, but he learned to hold his own out there. School ain't workin' out, so the Kid signs up for a turn on the Ripplin' Walls. Make his momma some money. Thanks to folks like the Kid, the Walls've kept Caelondia safe from whatever's out there. The elements, the Ura. You name it. Once the Kid done his time, he hurried on home. Turns out his momma's time was done too. The City had nothing for him. The money he'd been sending home was nowhere to be found neither. So what'd the Kid do? Why he went right on back to the Walls for another five years. In the history of Caelondia, no one's ever volunteered for another shift on the Walls. Out there, the Kid learned to fend for himself. Learned to build. Learned to break. In time, the Kid earned good standing with the Marshals. They trusted him to scout out farther than anybody. One night, on one of his expeditions, the ground underneath him cracked, shuddered. And split apart. He saw nothin', where the world used to be. The Calamity happened, just like that. All the Kid had to work with was his hammer, and the clothes on his back. Through twisted streets, he ran. With nothing but the City Crest, and an old stranger's voice to guide him. Well he finally arrived at Caelondia's vaunted safe haven. He, and no one else. But then? All he got was more thankless work. From a man that ain't even asked his name. Sure I may be the one who dreamt up the Walls and the Bastion, but the Kid made em real. Not me. ''I'd like to say I'd never forget him. What he's doing, or what he's done. I surely would." ''-- Rucks ru:Курительная трубка Category:Mementos Category:Locations